JUST A NEW BEGINNING WITH A GUILTY CONSCIENCE
by silentlyspoken2
Summary: zatanna is my absolute favorite from comics and i loved her and oliver so this is a zatanna/oliver romance i whipped up...i don't own anything but, i wish i did
1. JUSTA NEW BEGINNING AND GUITY CONSCIENCE

HEY FANFICTION PEOPLES! THIS IS A LITTLE SOMETHING I WHIPPED UP. IT'S MY FIRST STORY SO I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. CLARK AND LOIS HAVE KISSED ALREADY BUT OLIVER HASNT MEANT MIA AKA SPEEDY YET. THE EPISODE ROULETTE HAS ALSO HAPPENED BUT WITH A FEW CHANGES. CHLOE DIDNT SAVE OLIVER ALONE AND ALL THE EPISPDE WITH ZOD HAVENT HAPPENED YET SO ALOT IS DIFFERENT. ENJOY...

"I propose a toast," Lois Lane said rewaising her glass.

"To what," Chloe said.

"To us. This year has been…tough but we made it. We're here together," Lois said.

"It's time for a new start," Chloe said smiling.

"To close the door on our demons and move forward," Oliver said smiling as well.

"To open new doors to take chances and consider new possibilities even when it scares us," Clark said looking straight at Lois.

She stared back into his eyes and then looked away quickly, slightly blushing.

She decided to ignore it and continued, "To us."

"To us," all of them said in unison as they clinked their glasses together. They continued eating lunch, laughing, and reminiscing.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go," Oliver said standing.

"Where to?" Lois asked curiously.

He pulled out his wallet and through down a twenty, "I have a prior engagement."

"Code for date," Lois said smiling knowingly.

"It's not a code for a date actually. I'm taking a bit of a...break," he said completely serious.

"Oliver Queen, taking a break from women? Who are you and what have you done with Oliver?" Lois said laughing.

"Are you sure you're ok? Did you hit your head?" Clark said smiling.

"I mean we can take you to the doctor Oliver," Chloe said playing along.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny guys, just hilarious," he said rolling his eyes. He began to walk away.

"Hey Oliver one more thing," Lois said.

"What is it now," he said turning around.

"Is this prior engagement with a woman," Lois said saying like statement rather than a question.

He smiled, "That is beside the point. It's not like that. She's a friend."

She smiled too," It's never like that." He laughed and walked out the door.

"I forgot to ask him something," Chloe said getting up and going out the restaurant after Oliver.

Lois and Clark glance at one another then continue eating their dessert in silence.

"Oliver! Wait up!" Chloe said running to catch up.

"What's up, need a ride," he said continuing to walk.

"No I wanted to ask you something," she said.

"Shoot," he said.

"Have you talked to the team?" she asked trying to keep up as he walked faster.

"If you mean my team of lawyers, then yes," he said speeding up more.

"No you know exactly who I mean Oliver," she said.

"No I don't believe I do Chloe," he said finally reaching his car.

"You know those people you used to triumph over evil with. You know Bart, Dinah, Arthur, and Victor. You remember them don't you?" she said standing between him and his car.

"Ooohh, that team!" he says over exaggerating.

"No, I mean your other butt kicking, crime fighting, superhero team," she says sarcastically.

"Gee Chloe, I don't think you said it loud enough for the world to hear," he said irritated.

"Well obviously I didn't say it loud enough for you to hear," she said irritated as well.

"Just drop it Chloe! What am I supposed to say! Sorry I was such a huge idiot, who killed Lex Luther, almost gambled and drunk his life away and basically got Jimmy killed!" he said with guilt all over his face.

"It wasn't your fault Oliver. It was no ones' fault. Things happen and we just have to move forward," she said with a sad face.

They were silent and then Oliver said," I got to go."

He got in his car and drove off as fast as he could.


	2. JUST A MOVIE AND A CUP OF COFFEE

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILE AND ANYONE OR ANYTHING ON IT =)_

_HEY PEOPLES. SORRY I'VE TAKIN SO LONG. THINGS HAVE BEEN REALLY REALLY BUSY SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME. SO ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER WILL SHOW ZATANNA'S AND OLIVER'S RELATIONSHIP IN MY STORY. THEY'RE BASICALLY LIKE BEST FRIENDS. IT WILL ALSO SHOW HOW THERE RELATIONSHIP GOT STARTED. NOT TO MENTION HOW MUCH I CHANGED ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN EPISODE 5 OF SEASON 9 ROULETTE. DINAH, VICTOR, BART, AND ARTHUR DIDNT HELP CHLOE WITH HER PLAN. SO YEAH THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT FOR THIS ONE BUT BELIEVE ME THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. I'VE BEEN LOVIN THE FEEDBACK SO PLEASE GIVE MORE. ENJOY!_

**_bold italic=thoughts_**

**_JUST A _****_MOVIE AND A CUP OF COFFEE_**

**OLIVER'S POV**

**_She's wrong. It was my fault. It was all of our fault but, if I hadn't decided to be the bad guy then the team wouldn't have split and we would have had Chloe's, Clark's, and Jimmy's back. I'm to blame for jimmy's death and I can't fix it and no matter how many times I tell myself I am ok it's always going to come back to haunt me._**

**OLIVER'S APARTMENT**

Ding dong. Ding dong.

The door opens and there stands Zatanna.

"Uh, Oliver, did you forget this was your apartment or did you just forget your keys," she said laughing.

"I left them on the table. Just think, if you weren't here than I would have been locked out," I said.

"And who's fault is that?" she said.

"Yours! You're the one who stole my spare key!" I say.

She laughed," But then I would have to knock."

I roll my eyes," Like a normal person."

"I'm not normal," she says.

"Oh, I know that," I say sitting down in a chair in the kitchen.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you it back when you get girlfriend," she says putting pepper in the pot of who knows what.

"I'll hold you to that. I'm pretty sure girls don't like it when another girl has a key to their boyfriend's place," I say.

"Then we have a deal. Unless, of course, I don't like her, then I'll keep it just to piss her off," she says laughing.

"Of course you would," I say laughing as well.

"But you won't have to worry about that for a while. I won't be having a girlfriend anytime soon," I say.

"Well I guess I won't be knocking anytime soon," she says smiling.

I smile too and then get up and go over to her.

"So can I help? I know you are making this to hold up your end of our bet because your team isn't as good as mine but, I'm so nice that I'm offering to help," I say smiling.

She smiles as well and says," No you'll just ruin it but, you can tell me what's wrong instead."

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong," I say acting oblivious to what she was referring to.

"Come on Oliver, something is obviously wrong. You walked in like a sad puppy and did a really bad job at hiding it," she said sitting down in a chair next to me.

I stood up and walked into the living room. She got up and followed.

"Look if you don't want to talk just say it," she says.

"I don't want to talk," I say raising my voice.

"Then fine," she says going back to the kitchen.

**_I'm an ass._**

She brings in two plates of something that smells really good.

"Did you want some coffee," she says as if nothing was wrong.

"No, I'm good," I say looking at her. She turns on the TV.

I could tell she knew I was looking at her but, she was determined to ignore me.

I turn off the TV and turn to her.

"Look I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to raise my voice. It's not your fault," I say trying to look her in the eyes but, she refuses.

"It's cool. I get it. Let's just forget about it," she says turning on the TV.

I continue to stare at her and run my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Me and Chloe got into a fight," I finally say.

"Did I ask? I don't believe I did," she says still watching TV.

"I said I was sorry Z, please," I say.

"I told you already. You don't have to tell me if you don't….," she starts but, I cut her off.

"Come on Z. I just want to tell you," I say with a little bit of desperation.

She turns off the TV and faces me,"What was it about."

"She wants me to contact the team but, I'm… not so sure," I say looking down.

She looks at me surprised.

"Why not? It has been forever. Chloe is right. You guys work great together and I know you miss them. You should see your face right now," she says.

"What would I say to them though? I'm sorry guys I was such an ass and got jimmy killed! I was so stupid I don't know how to approach this! I've forgiven myself but…what if they don't forgive me. I sure as hell don't deserve any forgivingness," I say looking down at my hands.

"Oliver," she says taking my hand," people make mistakes and Jimmy's death wasn't just your fault. Everyone played a part and you have to stop blaming yourself."

"I don't blame myself! I just don't know if…," I say hesitant.

"They blame you," she says finishing my sentence.

"Look Oliver, if they are real friends they don't blame you. I bet they are all feeling guilty inside. They are all contemplating whether or not to call. To get what you want sometimes you have to take a chance," she says looking at me hard and serious.

"You're right but, where do I start," I say still unsure.

"You start with a phone call," I say smiling.

All of a sudden I hug her and even I don't know where it came from but, I hold her tight.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Always," she says returning the hug and burying her face in my neck.

Then I start to let her go and found myself looking at her straight in her eyes.

Her hands were on my neck and my hands around her waist. I started to lean in when…

*ring**ring**ring*

We let each other go quickly and I answered my phone, "Hello."

"Hey Oliver I'm really sorry for…" the voice begins.

"Stop," I said interrupting knowing it was Chloe.

"I'm going to call them. You were right," I say. "What made you change your mind," Chloe says confused.

"I just needed a little…nudge," I say smiling at Zatanna as she smiled back.

"Well whatever it was I'm glad," she said happily.

"Thanks Chloe…for being there…again," I say laughing.

"Anytime," she says.

"Well I got to go so tell me how it goes and tell Zatanna I said hi," she said and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"How did you know th…" I said but, she interrupted.

"You and I both know your "nudge" is Zatanna and don't think you can hide it from me…or her for too long," she says.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you mean but, I'll talk to you later," I say looking over at Zatanna.

Chloe laughs and says," She's right next to you isn't she. Relax. Your secret is safe with me. Bye Ollie."

"She says hi," I say to Zatanna.

"Chloe knows all," she says laughing.

"And to think you didn't want to talk about it," she says still smiling.

"What can I say I just can't say no to you," I say.

"No on can," she says getting up. "Hey Zatanna," I say and she turns around.

"How about that coffee," I say reminding myself and her of when we first became friends ever since the whole Chloe saving my life and pretending to steal all my money thing…

**FLASHBACK:12 MONTHS AGO/SETTING:CAFE/GENERAL POV**

"Nicely played," Oliver said as he came from behind Chloe and laced a chest piece on the table.

"I just started asking myself who knew about Lex, about Toyman... the things I'd given up, what I tried to do. Then it all occurred to me. The shaattering of the glass, rescuing me from the car, draining my bank account, and at the same time keep an eye on the whole thing. Out of everyone I know you're the only one with the skill to pull it off." he said sitting down.

"You were living like you had a death wish, Oliver. You had to face your demons if you were ever gonna make it out alive, and I had to push you over the ledge in order to pull you back," Chloe said.

Oliver grinned, "Did you have to push with a 3-ton truck?"

"I didn't think a tricycle would be a strong enough point. You're a fighter, Oliver. You fought for yourself and for a second chance," she said seriously.

"Chloe, I'm not the only one you put at risk," Oliver said.

Chloe smiled," If you're worried about our little friends then don't be. I played my cards close to my chest."

"And Lois was what? She was, uh, just another ace up your sleeve?" he said.

Chloe frowned," No. I never meant for her to get involved. She was chasing after you when she accidentally ended up storming the field. That's when Victoria went off script."

Oliver looked down,"I could have killed her."

"No offense to your manhood, but I made sure that your gun was loaded with blanks just in case. I trust you Oliver just...not that much," she said.

"Did Clark know about this?" Oliver said.

Chloe laughs, " You can't be serious. Clark would never in a million years risk what needed to be done."

"Well, he's led a different life than we have, hasn't he? I can't expect him to know me like you do...the places that I had sunk to, the depths you must have had to go to bring me back. Thank you," he said.

"You proved it to yourself. Even with your face in the gutter, you still had the hero in your heart," Chloe said.

Oliver smiled, "You saved my life, Chloe. Both the myth... and the man."

They sat in silence for a while. then he said, "But ther's one thing I can't figure out. How did you do it. There is no way you could have been eerywhere at once."

Chloe smirked,"Well I had a little magical assistance. I ran into Zatanna a while ago and when I thought of the idea I asked for her help."

"Wait a minute. Zatanna as in the magician who nearly killed you," Oliver said surprised.

"Yeah, she felt bad about what happened and se really wanted to help out so I let her," she says as she passes him a card that read Zatanna Zatara.

"So I guess I have one more person to thank," he said. "I guess you do," she said grinning and drinking her cappachino.

**SETTING:ZATTANA'S APARTMENT/OLIVER'S POV**

Knock. Knock. Knock. "One minute," someone yelled from inside. As I waited I tried to figure out how I ended up outside Zatanna's door.

**_I don't even know her. i could have just called._**

Just when I thought about making a break for it the door opened and there stood Zatanna in sweats and a tank top.

Her hair was wet and I could tell she just got out of the shower.

_**Did she always look like this. Messy buns and sweats work for her very well.**_

"Oliver," she said caught off guard.

"If this is a bad time I could..." I started but, she interrupted me.

"No! You didnt. Come in," she said as she stepped aside and let me in. I stepped inside cautiously.

I felt the warmth of her apartment surround me as she helped me out of my jacket, that was wet from all the rain outside. i looked around.

Her place was large and spacious. She had hard wood floors and art work on the walls. There were lots of photographs everywhere.

"So," she said waiting for an explanation for why I was there.

"Oh, I just came to say thanks," I said akwardly. "Say thanks," she repeated confused.

"Yeah for...for the whole...helping Chloe save my life thing..." I said.

"You don't have to thank me. I just cast some spells. Chloe was the real mastermind. I can't believe she thought of that all by herself. I wonder how she thought of it," she said.

"Maybe she woke up and said time to save Oliver from destruction," I said smiling.

"Or hey, lets make a fake world with fake people and a fake deduction of Oliver's entire bank account in order to save him," she said joining me in my joke.

We both laughed.

Chloe really is something..." I said.

"But so are you...so thank you," I said continuing.

"You're welcome,"she said.

I was looking her straight in the eyes and she wasnt backing down.

We stayed like that for a while and then looked away simultaneously.

There was an akward silence and then she said,"So do you want something...some Coffee maybe."

I followed her into the living room. "Actually I should probally get going," I said.

She turned to face me,"Oh ok. That's cool...um...so thanks for coming by..."

I glance at the TV which was paused. "Is that...Annie," I say.

She looks at me and laughs. "You can tell it's annie by the dog's paw," she says.

"Hey! His name is Sandy!" I say slightly offended. She burst out laughing again.

"Thanks alot. Really, thanks," I say slightly embarrased as I turned around to walk towards the door.

She grabbed my hand.

"No wait!" she said still laughing.

"I'm sorry. I wasnt laughing at you. I was just surprised. Not many guys watch and lika Annie. Expecially not Oliver Queen. It's...cute that you like it," she says.

"It was my mom's favorite," I said.

"It's mine too! I love it!" she says excited.

I grin at her.

"What?" she says.

"You have the same look in your eyes that she got when she talked about it," I said.

For the second time we looked at each other straight in the eyes. It seems that at this moment we notice we are still holding hands.

We pull away quickly.

"So you wanna watch it. I have popcorn," she says smiling.

"Trying to bribe me with popcorn," I say plopping on the coach and smiling.

She laughs and turns toward the kitchen as I said,"Hey Zatanna." She turned around.

"How about that coffee," I say. She smiled at me and I smiled right back.

We watched movies, talked, and laughed all night. It was the beginning of a long relationship and it was just a movie and a cup of coffee.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING. FEEDBACK PLEASE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN SOON. =) 3**


	3. JUST A PHONE CALL AWAY

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything**

**I have been having serious computer issues. So sorry.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**A Phone Call Away/Oliver's POV**

"I can't do this," I said rubbing my palms on my pants.

"Yes you can," Zatanna replies assuring me.

I had been pacing for the last ten minutes and I was getting nowhere.

I never felt like this and didn't know what to do so I paced.

"I really can't."

"Yes you can," Chloe and Zatanna said simultaneously, almost yelling.

"What if they don't come. What if they decide I'm not worth the time," I say growing tired of walking back and forth but, not wanting to sit.

"Oliver," Zatanna grabs my arm and stops me.

"You can do this. You are worth all of their time and if they don't know that they're crazy."

I smile at her

_How did she always know what to say. _

_[Chloe watched them smiling]_

"Plus you'll still have me," she says grinning.

"I thought we were looking at the bright side," I say jokingly and she punches me in the arm playfully. I laugh aloud as she scolds me.

"I'm going to go," Zatanna says as she walks towards the hallway.

"No," I say grabbing her arm quickly. I didn't want her to go. She was the only thing keeping me from running.

"You don't have to go." I knew my voice was pleading.

"It's cool. This is a conversation for you and your team but, I'll see you tommorow. We still on for breakfast?"

"Of course," I say smiling.

**_Knock Knock Knock_**

I start to panic again but, she grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"You can do this."

I ignore the disappointment I felt when she let go.

"Good luck. Not that you need it. Bye Chloe," She said.

""Bye," Chloe responded as she walked towards the front door

"Hey Zatanna."

She turns around, "Yeah"

"Thanks."

She smiles that gorgeous grin I know so well and I feel all negative thoughts leave my body.

"Anytime. Later Queen."

She muttered tropsnart a.k.a. her transport spell and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

Just then Chloe entered the living room followed closely by my old team.

"Hey," I say awkwardly.

"Uh...sit down," I said sitting as well.

"So...how have you guys been," I say hesitantly not knowing what else to say.

"Guilty," Bart said looking down.

There was a really long silence.

"Look...I called so we could talk..." I was seriously nervous.

"And to say I'm sorry...I was stupid and impulsive and irresponsible and I let my own personal feelings get in the way of what's right. I know I hurt you all and I know I won't ever earn you back completely but...I'm going to try to make it up to you."

I was afraid to look up from the floor.

"So you're just saying all this to get your team back. Long story short," Arthur said glaring.

"No!" My head immediately shot up.

"I didnt call you here to start the team up again. I called because I missed you guys. I called because I miss the way Victor's face looks when he's about to kick someone's ass or when Bart plays practical jokes on everyone. I miss seeing you and Dinah at each others throats and most of all I miss how much fun we have together. I miss our friendship. Believe it or not you guys are my family," I practically yell, out of breath.

"Did you practice that in the mirror," Arthur says smiling.

"Is it that obvious?" I say exhausted and smiling as well.

Bart got up and hugged me.

"I missed you man," he said laughing.

"Awww group hug," Dinah exclaimed.

"So not going to happen," Victor said.

We all surround him and attack him with a hug.

"Come on Victor embrace the love," Chloe aid laughing.

"Apology accepted," Bart said.

"Just like that?" I say.

"Just like that. All you had to do was call," Victor said.

"Now let me go," he said shoving at us and we all laughed happy to be back together again.

**Hope you like it. Let me know =)**


	4. Just An Addiction Waiting To Happen

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything **

**I have neglected this story so much. That'll teach me to work on more than one story at a time =) **

**Enjoy!**

**Just An Addiction Waiting To Happen**

**Oliver's POV**

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

_Stupid Alarm_

I roll out of bed and go to the bathroom.

"Where are you off to?" Arthur asked from the couch.

"Breakfast," I muttered still half asleep. I had a huge headache for some reason.

"Want some company?" he asks.

"Actually I already have some company but, we can do lunch," I say looking for my jacket and keys.

He gets up so I can check the couch and raises his eyebrows at me.

"Girlfriend or "friend"," he says smirking and emphasizing friend while making quotation marks with his hands.

I laugh remembering the times when I had a lot of "girlfriends".

"Neither. Just a friend with no quotations whatsoever."

He doesn't seem to believe me because he rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"Is this friend female."

"Yes, but, it's seriously not like that," I say still smiling and I know it's not helping my case.

"You're Oliver Queen. It's always like that," he says as if it's common knowledge.

"Well not anymore. It's different now. Actually I want you guys to meet her," I say putting on my shoes.

"Oh so it's serious," Arthur says laughing as I shake my head.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

"Hello," I say into my earpiece.

"You need to get down here now," Tess Mercer says from the other end sounding pissed as ever.

"Why hello Tess. I'm fine. How are you," I say sarcastically as I fix my jacket collar in the mirror.

"You. Here. Now," she demands obviously irritated.

"Tess I have been booked solid for weeks. Give me a break. Just tell them I can't make it," I say still not able to find my keys.

"But this is important," she says.

"All of it is important. All the meetings and functions are important but, you know what Tess. I'm tired of meetings and functions so I'm not coming. Better yet, I'm taking the day off," I say rather aggravated.

"Oliver! Get your ass down her...," she says loudly.

"Goodbye Tess," I say and then hang up.

"Did Tess finally find out about your other girlfriend," Aurthur said laughing.

I glared at him.

"Tess isn't my girlfriend."

"Notice you said Tess wasn't your girlfriend and not the one you're having breakfast with," he said smirking as he collapsed on the couch once more.

"Zatanna isn't my girlfriend either," I say hurling a pillow in his direction.

He just loved teasing me and he knew it.

It probably made his day.

"Zatanna? Is that her name?" he says smiling.

"I'm going to go now," I say grabbing my keys and heading for the door.

"Tell your girlfriend I said hello," Arthur said laughing as I shut the door.

##%$&

**Restaurant/ Zatanna's POV**

"Sorry I'm late," Oliver says as he sits down.

"It's cool I just got here a minute ago," I say as the waiter put coffee on the table.

"Thank you," I say smiling at the waiter.

I poured some in a cup and handed it to Oliver.

"Taste this."

He looked at the cup and then me which made me smirk.

"I'm not going to die if I do am I?"

"No just drink," I say forcefully but, playfully.

"Yes of course master and commander," he replies sarcastically.

"That's right and don't forget it. Now drink. I guarantee you will find the purpose of life.

He takes a sip and holds it to his lips while closing his eyes.

"My Good Lord," he says as if he had seen the promise land.

When his eyes flutter open I'm smiling.

"Told you so."

He looks at me and takes my hand.

"You have introduced me to the best coffee known to man...I think I love you."

I laugh," It's the coffee talking. It does crazy things to you."

"Why have we not been here before? We should have been drinking this forever. I need this recipe," he says completely serious.

He stops a nearby waitress and I roll my eyes.

_Only Oliver._

"Excuse me miss. What's in this coffee?" he asks calmly but, a bit forced.

"It's a family recipe.I'm not allowed to say," she says turning and walking away.

He grabs her apron with a pleading look in his eyes, "Please I need to know."

I shake my head at him and smirk knowing a bribe would come next.

"I'm sorry sir. I can..."

"I will give you 1000 bucks right now if you tell me what's in this," he says as I laugh aloud.

"Ignore him please. He's not feeling too well."

She smiles, "It's fine. Happens all the time." She walks away and disappears into the kitchen.

"Wait! Come back! You can have my Porsche too!" he yells after her with money in his hand.

I laugh even harder.

"It'll be ok."

He makes his sad puppy dog face which makes me grin every time.

_Adorable._

"I take it back I don't love you anymore," he says frowning.

I pat his hand and laugh as he growls at me.

He then laughs as well.

"Excuse me can I have another pot of this coffee?" he says to our waiter.

When he brings it out he pulls out a small container and pours the coffee in.

"What are you doing!" I say in shock.

"What does it look like," he says looking around to make sure there aren't any witnesses.

"It looks like you're taking a sample to send to your lab," I say as if it was done everyday which I have to admit is true.

We definitely weren't your average people.

"And it look like you know me too well," he says smirking.

"This is pathetic. You're hooked already."

"What can I say addiction at first sip. It's worst than alcohol," he says tucking the container in his bag.

I smile, shake my head again, and take another sip feeling the addiction creeping up and it's not just the coffee...

**!#^$&^^*$&*^*&(**

**Alright all done with this chapter. Hope you liked =) **

**Review please!  
**


	5. Just The Magical Reinforcement Hotline

**Here we are folks =D**

Disclaimer: Dont own anything

**Just The Magical Reinforcement Hotline**

**Oliver's POV  
**

"Watchtower to green arrow. Do you copy," Chloe says from my ear piece.

"Yes I copy," I say taking out another guard with an arrow. I reached the end of the hall way and found Bart waiting for me.

"You find the ammunition?" I ask watching his back.

"Yeah they're in the room at the end of the hall," he said.

"Green arrow to black canary," I say making my way down the hall.

"Yeah i hear ya," she responds.

"Are you in position," I say continuing forward.

"I'm on course," she says.

"Cyborg. Aquaman."

"Yeah we got this," Cyborg says.

Everything went according to plan.

We had just finished getting rid of the ammunition when there was a sound from behind.

**_Clap. Clap. Clap. _**

"Well done," a man said approaching.

I raise my arrow to his chest cautiously. No one was supposed to be here yet here he was.

"Back off. You don't have a chance," I say glaring.

His eyebrows raise as he smirked, "Are you sure?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" I say forcefully, his attitude giving me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"All in good time," he said quietly and I notice a symbol on his arm.

He mumbled something and disappeared without a trace.

We stood there in silence until I came back to reality.

"Let's get out of here."

!~#$#^%$&^*^#~#**Watchtower**%&^*^&(*&)(

"Mission successful?" Chloe says as we walk into Watchtower.

"Yes but, we have a problem. Well...I think it's a problem," Victor says.

"Some creepy looking guy showed up out of no where," Bart says shrugging his shoulders.

"Creepy looking guy? What'd he look like?" Chloe asked looking concerned.

"He was tall..young...dark hair. He had these weird symbols on his arm," Dinah says trying to remember.

"What happen to him," Chloe said already searching on her computer.

"He pulled a disappearing act," Bart said laying on the couch lazily.

"Disappearing act as in..."

"Into thin air," Victor says not quite believing it himself.

"Like magic..." Chloe says looking at me.

"I don't know about magic. Maybe meteor rocks?" Arthur says questioningly.

"No it was definitely magic," I say jumping in the conversation.

"So we just jump to the impossible," Dinah says.

"It's not impossible," I say walking towards my bag.

"And what experience would you have with magic Oliver?" Dinah says placing a hand on her hip challenging me.

"You'd be surprised. I've seen the marks on his arms and it was without a doubt magic," I say pulling out my phone.

"But I don't know what they mean so I'll just call in reinforcement," I say dialing a number.

"What are you calling a magic advice hot line," Arthur says rolling his eyes.

"No. Better," I say smiling.

"Hello," Zatanna says from the other end.

"Hey Z. How are you doing today? How was your trip?" I say nicely knowing she'd catch on.

She had been out of town for almost 2 weeks and I missed her like crazy.

"What do you want Oliver," she says a little annoyed.

She always knew when I wanted something.

"What makes you think I want something?" I say innocently making her laugh.

"Because I know you," she says plainly.

"Yes you do. You busy?" I say everyone's eyes on me.

"Nope. Just practicing a spell What's up?" she says and I can hear her shifting around.

"Can you come down to watchtower and give us some expertise," I say.

:Will do. I'll be there in a minute," she says.

"Thanks Z." I say before hanging up

"Who was that?" Dinah asks.

"Just a friend," I say without any explanation.

$^&&*&%^*^Watchtower/Zatanna POV$#^%$

As I walk into watchtower all eyes fell on me.

Oliver walks up to me with a smile that matched my own.

He immediately picked me up into a hug and I held on tight.

"Z! Two weeks was a long time," he said laughing and letting go slowly.

"Be careful Queen or I might just think you missed me," I said slyly.

"You better," he said guiding me towards the group of people.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet someone. This is Zatanna. Z this is Bart...Aurthur..Victor and Dinah," he said motioning to each.

The one he called Bart looked like the youngest. Definitely in his twenties. Aurthur was a looker with his sandy blond hair and green blue eyes. Victor must have been the stern one but very handsome. Dinah was medium height, short, with blond hair. She didn't look to happy to see me. Actually..she looked like she wanted to beat me.

_Someone has a crush on Oliver..._

"Nice to meet everyone," I say smiling as I turn towards Oliver.

"So what's up?" I ask sitting down.

Oliver explains what happened to me.

"So what did the symbols look like?" I ask very interested by now.

"I'd know them if I saw them. He also muttered something," Oliver said shaking his head.

My eyes widen at his words.

_That must be the presence I'm feeling..._

"Z? You alright," Oliver says snapping me back.

"I don't know...I've been feeling a presence," I say lightly.

"Like someones been watching you?" he said sounding worried.

"Yeah but, no big deal. It happens when magical beings are in the same area," I say trying to feign off the worry.

Last thing I need is a worried Oliver.

"So they could have followed you here?" Dinah says ready to pick a fight.

"No. I took precautions," I say knowing she wouldn't take that answer but, didn't care in the slightest.

"Precautions as in.." she says prying for more.

"I mean I took precautions," I say not missing a beat.

"So we're just supposed to take you word for it," she responds in full attack mode.

"Yes. You don't really have a choice," I say staying calm.

"Don't be so sure," she says grimly and stands up.

I smirk.

"Sit down. We both know you don't want to go there," I say laughing lightly.

"Oh,do we now?" she says louder.

"Yes," I respond looking her straight in the eyes, making her flinch.

"Ladies. No need for hate," Oliver says trying to calm the situation.

"Well you should keep you bird in check," I say rolling my eyes.

"You know what..." Dinah starts but, Aurthur cuts her off and backs her up to talk her down.

Oliver gives me a look but, I smile and shrug my shoulders innocently.

He smiles too while shaking his head.

He comes and sits closely next to me.

"What am I going to do with you?" he says so only I could hear.

"Sell me to the circus?" I ask smiling.

He laughs in response, "I'm thinking about it."

"So come over tomorrow so you can look for the signs in my books?" I ask placing a hand on his arm to piss Dinah off.

"Wait you're going to let me look in your books? No one looks in your books," he said confused.

"Well it's not like I don't trust you. You're always welcome to my books. But only you," I said sternly.

My books in the wrong hands could be dangerous.

He smiled obviously touched by the offer.

"Alright. Movie after?" he asked knowing the drill.

"Of course," I say grinning and realizing how much I missed him during my trip.

Chloe walks in from the back room.

"Find anything?" Oliver asks.

"No not yet..." she says her eyes stopping on me.

"Tana!" she says rushing over to hug me,

"Hey Chlo," I say happily.

Chloe always put me in a good mood.

"How was your trip?" she asks still smiling.

"Great! Tell you about it Thursday? Coffee?" I ask.

Me and Chloe had coffee often to just talk.

"Definitely," she said enthusiastically as she made her way to the computer.

Dinah rolled her eyes at the exchange.

"So I guess we're patrolling. At least those of us that are useful," she says looking at me.

I hide my laugh.

"I have to go but, I'll sweep the area and let you know if I sense anything. See you tomorrow J," I said to Oliver referring to his middle name 'Jonas'.

"Is that your ability...sensing things?" Dinah asked rudely.

"Not quite. Lets just say I'm in a...variety of fields," I respond smiling as I turn to leave.

"It was very nice meeting everyone. Even you Dinah," I say over my shoulder and turning my head and smiling at her.

"tropsnart," I mutter and then disappear into thin air.

%#^$&%^&(((((((((((((**Thought it would be fun to see it from Dinah's POV)**)))))))))))$%^^^%&

I watch as Oliver smiles and hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked wondering who he would call in this situation.

"Just a friend," he said saying no more.

Ten minutes later a woman walks in.

She's medium height with long pitch black hair that draped over her shoulders like silk.

She wore perfect fitting jeans, 6 inch Manolo's, and a top that accentuated her assets.

_She had to be gorgeous_

I watch them greet each other as Oliver sweeps her up in a hug.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet someone. This is Zatanna. Z this is Bart...Aurthur..Victor and Dinah," he says pointing to each of us.

"Nice to meet everyone," she says smiling and turns to face Oliver

"So what's up?" she asks sitting down like she owned the place.

I really hated that she was so pretty.

Oliver explains what happened to her as I watch as there eyes adore each other.

"So what did the symbols look like?" she asks looking intrigued.

"I'd know them if I saw them. He also muttered something," Oliver said shaking his head.

Her eyes widen and her entire expression changes making me raise my eyebrows.

"Z? You alright," Oliver says seemingly bringing her back to reality.

"I don't know...I've been feeling a presence," she says.

"Like someones been watching you?" he says and I glare because of the worry in his voice.

"Yeah but, no big deal. It happens when magical beings are in the same area," she says shrugging it off.

"So they could have followed you here?" I exclaim sitting up.

"No. I took precautions," she says rather smugly which pisses me off.

"Precautions as in.." I say wanting some more info.

"I mean I took precautions," she says sternly remaining stoic.

"So we're just supposed to take you word for it," I say loudly, offended she expected me to take such an answer.

"Yes. You don't really have a choice," she says with a straight face that fuels my anger.

"Don't be so sure," I say standing up.

She has the nerve to smirk and I want to knock it off.

"Sit down. We both know you don't want to go there," she says laughing.

"Oh,do we now?" I say louder.

"Yes," she says looking me straight in the eyes.

"Ladies. No need for hate," Oliver says trying to calm us down.

"Well you should keep you bird in check," she says and that does it for me.

"You know what..." I starts but, Aurthur cuts me off and backs me up.

He starts talking but, I can't hear as I watch Oliver sit down and laugh at something she says.

_I've never seen him laugh like that..._

I watch as she puts a hand on his arm which starts another fire in my head.

Chloe walks in from the back room.

"Find anything?" Oliver asks.

"No not yet..." she says her eyes pausing on Zatanna.

"Tana!" she says grasping her and hugging tightly.

I figured they were pretty close.

"Hey Chlo," she says smiling again and I want to hurl.

"How was your trip?" Chloe asks her.

_Can she go back to where ever she was._

"Great! Tell you about it Thursday? Coffee?" she asks.

"Definitely," she respond happily and strolled over to the computer.

I rolled my eyes.

"So I guess we're patrolling. At least those of us that are useful," I say looking at Zatanna.

She didn't seem to do much.

"I have to go but, I'll sweep the area and let you know if I sense anything. See you tomorrow J," she says and I wander what J stands for.

"Is that your ability...sensing things?" I say upset that she had a nickname for him.

I knew his middle name started with a J but, he refused to tell us what it was.

"Not quite. Lets just say I'm in a...variety of fields," she says smiling and walking away.

"It was very nice meeting everyone. Even you Dinah," she says over her shoulder as she shots me a smile.

She mutters something and disappears without a trace.

"Did she just..." Arthur starts hesitantly.

"Yeah I think she did," Victor says his eyes not moving from the spot she vanished from.

"Seriously!" I explain turning towards Oliver.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You brought someone who was exactly like that man her," I say not hiding my disgust.

"She has a point. She's hot but sometimes hot equals bad," Bart says nodding.

"She could be working with him. Did you see her face when you mentioned the signs," Victor says.

"Hey guy.." Chloe tries to interrupt but fails.

"Yeah we should definitely consider that a possibility," Arthur says adding.

"Just stop," Oliver says looking pissed.

"She isn't working with him," he says.

"How do you..."

"I know," he says in a tone that makes me step back.

"Z isn't like that. She's good. I called her because I needed someone I could trust and some expertise on the subject of magic. You don't have to trust her but, I do. End of story. I would love you guys to be friends but if you're going to judge her before you know her we have an issue. She comes with the package so trust me," he says and then walks out leaving us shocked without anything to say.

**%^%&^%&^$***

**Way to lazy to read over =) excuse mistakes**


End file.
